


The Day The Sky Fell

by shewhoguards



Category: Chicken Little (Fairy Tale)
Genre: Fairy Tales, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-08
Updated: 2010-01-08
Packaged: 2017-10-06 00:20:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/47617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shewhoguards/pseuds/shewhoguards
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once upon a time Chicken Little went outside and something white and wet fell on her head. And she said "Oh no, the sky is falling! We should tell the king!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Day The Sky Fell

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sister Coyote (sister_coyote)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sister_coyote/gifts).



> So, it's snowing. It's been snowing for DAYS. And the urge to insist that the sky is falling is almost irresistable. Once you have that, the story wrote itself (because I always felt bad for Chicken Little).

Once upon a time Chicken Little went outside and something white and wet fell on her head. And she said "Oh no, the sky is falling! We should tell the king!"

But Henny Penny, who was near by, said "Silly chicken! The sky is not falling."

Chicken Little said "BUT A CLOUD JUST FELL OUT OF THE SKY!" And she ran about like a headless chicken, except her head was still on.

Henny Penny said "No, silly chicken, it is snow. There is no need to tell the king." She said it in quite a superior voice, but then Henny Penny was a little older than Chicken Little and felt that this entitled her to act just as superior as she wanted.

Chicken Little said "Oh." And she felt a little silly, but she went inside her little nest and did not tell the king.

The next day she went outside, and the ground was covered in stray clouds. This was alarming enough, but then she slipped and fell on something. It was cold and grey, just the colour of the sky. And she said "Oh no! The sky is falling! We must tell the king!"

And Ducky Lucky said, "Go on then."

Chicken Little said "Aren't you coming?" She said it quite hopefully, because Ducky Lucky was also older than Chicken Little, and quite a bit bigger as well. Ducky Lucky seemed like quite a good bird to have along on a journey.

Ducky Lucky said "No, no, I think this is pretty much a one person journey. Off you go. Tell me what he said when you get back."

Chicken Little said "Oh." And she looked up at the sky, and thought how small a chicken was, and how big the King probably was, and decided that somebody else would probably tell him. And she went back inside.

The next day, Chicken Little came out again. And now, the clouds were lying about so deep that it was hard for her little chicken legs to walk through them, and falling so quickly that it was difficult to see through them. And she said "Oh no! The sky is falling! We really MUST tell the king!"

And Goosey Loosey said "Dare you to then."

Chicken Little said "What?"

Goosey Loosey said "Well, you keep on saying that, but you never actually do anything. Go and tell the king. I dare you."

Chicken Little said "On my own?" Because still, the king seemed such a big person to talk to a little chicken. Goosey Loosey was much bigger than Chicken Little, and she thought that perhaps this might make a difference.

Goosey Loosey said "You're the one who seems so certain. Dare you. Dare yooou."

Chicken Little looked up at the falling clouds, and her little chicken heart jumped a little. But they were falling so hard and fast, and so she said "Well then. If no-one else will go." And then because chickens are too fat to fly very well, she walked away on her short little chicken legs.

The other birds gathered around to watch her go until her footprints had been covered by whiteness, and Goosey Loosey said, a bit uncomfortably, "Someone had to tell her, you know. Sooner or later."

And Ducky Lucky said "She did keep on going on about it."

And Henny Penny said "Probably Foxy Loxy will get her."

They were all very briefly sad about this, but then they got on with their lives because that is what you do. Henny Penny returned to pecking up grain, and Goosey Loosey and Ducky Lucky swam in the lake. Nobody at all mentioned the falling clouds, or frozen sky, because who wanted to be seen as silly as poor Chicken Little?

But, mentioned or not, the clouds kept on falling. Days passed, and Henny Penny could no longer find seeds underneath the clouds. Goosey Lucy could not dive for fish in the frozen sky. And Ducky Lucky showed up too clearly against the white to hide from Foxy Loxy.

Eventually all that was left was clouds and sky and silence

And then a king came riding along. And he was a sun-tanned king, because the lands he had to rule over were very large and he did not get to travel over them very often. Generally, he preferred to stay in the warmer areas when he could.

Now though he looked at the frozen lake, and at the snowdrifts, and at the woods seemingly now empty of life. And he said "Oh no! Winter has come to these lands!  Someone should have told me!"

And then the king brought grit, and seeds, and fish that could be put out for anything that was hungry enough to need them. And the snow was cleared from the paths, and snow was dug up to create new hiding places, and new birds came. And Foxy Loxy, who'd only been hiding in case the king told him off for something, became very happily fat because none of the new birds expected a fox to even be around.

And Chicken Little, who had no idea what a king actually looked like anyway, became very lost before she gave up searching and settled down in a much warmer land where the sky never fell and the clouds stayed far above the land, where they should be. And she lived happily ever after.


End file.
